


Thinking at the Speed of Light

by gigilysrose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until that moment, Spencer had thought that nothing could stop his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking at the Speed of Light

Up until that moment, Spencer had thought that nothing could stop his brain.

However, when Derek moved in close with a heated look in his eye, Spencer's brain screeched to a halt and then started up again, running so quickly that he couldn't understand most of what was going through it.

When Derek leaned down to kiss him, one coherent thought stood out against the haze: that maybe thinking was overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated <3


End file.
